


身外情

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 曹丕又死了
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿





	身外情

《身外情》

他只在梦里见他。田螺姑娘。司马想。  
田螺姑娘好歹在农夫归来后还他一个窗明几净的家，一顿早餐；而司马清醒过来，只有狼藉的房间，和狼藉的一个自己。  
他强忍着酸痛爬起来，从床头搜到床尾，连床底都仔细梭巡过了，却找不到关于田螺姑娘存在过的一丝痕迹。那人没有留下服务费，自己钱夹里票子也没多没少，昨夜是谁服务了谁变成了一个谜团，只好等他下次入梦时再问清楚。  
那人爱用黑布蒙他眼，看不见，才好胡思乱想。他本就不是如外表看起来那样寡淡的人，皮肤感受到灼热，便会猜测那人的目光此时钉在自己身上何处，是嘴唇，或者胸口；是温柔，或者下流。  
他把自己全身心交付。

司马常常大汗淋漓地醒过来，摘下眼罩时外头已是天光大盛。他总是在梦里流连太久，这一点都不好。  
他的事业如今风生水起，两个儿子分管了公司最核心的部门，他在小主子身边替人处理一些日常琐事。  
小崽子能干什么，办公椅都坐不稳。有人劝说他把过大的老板椅撤掉，换成小孩坐的。不。司马只是摇头。他圆滑了一世，偏在这种不痛不痒的小事上执拗又冷血，旁人怎么也想不明白。  
你们懂什么。司马只要一想起曹丕坐在那张椅子上，背对着他，同他讲话，倏而一蹬脚，咻地一下子转过身，露出一张笑脸，然后，像小孩坐滑滑车一样朝他滑过来。  
他一回身，像是把被椅背挡住的阳光也勾了过来，浓墨重彩一笔，无论看过多少次都令人心颤。  
他们会在那张椅子上做爱。软绵绵的陷落其中，骨骼棱角磕碰不得。白的皮肤黑的皮革，紧掩的厚窗帘轻轻浮动。  
他们的躯干抵死缠绵，汗水和爱液积了一小氹在胸膛沟壑处。他埋首贴耳去听，心跳杂乱无章，千军万马蹄踏，分不清是谁的。  
司马把腰弯曲成最好的接纳的姿势，异常痛苦的灵魂，可以直接嵌进《格尔尼卡》，无缝贴合。然后压在他身上的人就会亲他，拿发梢挠他痒，牙齿啮他颈后伶仃细肉，情话落在耳侧——别日何易会日难，东风无力百花残。  
司马快速翻个白眼。他不懂那人心里伤春悲秋那档子事，什么日来日去，现在被日的是老子啊曹子桓。  
他知道曹丕擅长写酸巴巴的诗，是酸，硫酸，滴入耳中滚烫生疼。因为疼，才听不见的。  
他明明有在说。因为疼，才听不见。  
“曹子桓你就不能稍微动一下，能懒死你啊。”  
“我给钱还是你给钱啊，坐上来自己动。”  
司马啐一声你给个屁钱，现在你家的钱每一笔都是我赚的，你还臭显摆呢。

曹丕的身体好冷。夏天像条蛇，冬天像块冰。神情、体态、动作都肖似本尊，但没有呼吸，没有体温。干风燎不动枯火。  
天一亮他就要走。司马躺在后面抽烟，觑着他一丝不苟地穿戴，背影在熹光里影绰。  
“我得快点走，不能老赖着你，”他凑过来在司马额头上亲了一口，恋人对恋人，彼此眼中盛满证据确凿的深情，感天动地。“叡儿家那小崽子，是叫曹芳吧？”他点点头，“曹兰卿。沅有芷兮澧有兰，思公子兮未敢言。倒是个好名字。”  
“我虽无缘见得一面，到底也是我们曹家的种，你别欺负他。”  
天光越来越明亮，那人面孔几近透明。司马揿灭了烟头，叫住他：“你下回还来么。”  
那人回了个头，罕见露出笑容，经年郁结的眉头像金角大王的葫芦，一放出来的全是晃瞎人眼的妖魔鬼怪，全是落落风光。  
他说：“别日何易会日难啊，仲达。”  
下一次司马又梦见了那人。下下次也是。以后的每一次，他们都在梦里相见，相拥，相爱，告别……  
我将永远留在你梦中，直至死神降临。

司马一身轻飘飘地从睡梦里醒过来，依然保持着难堪的姿势，下半身一片泥泞。和他抵死缠绵的只有被单。  
从床头拿了根烟，嘴里全是发霉的苦味。  
恶时辰。  
恶时辰。  
误时辰。


End file.
